monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adelaide Unifox
Adelaide Unifox - córka jednorożca o trzech rogach i Kitsune (ducha lisa). Osobowość Miła, trochę zołzowata jeśli chodzi o nazywanie ją lisicą, nikt nie chciał by ujrzeć jej spojrzenia, gdy jest zła. Lubi jazz, ale lubi też Indie Rocka. Ubiera się zgodnie ze swoją hybrydą, kocha łączyć modowe motywy. Wygląd Na co dzień ubrana jest w płaszcz pod kolor różowej brzoskwini oraz pomarańczowy. Pod płaszczem ma lekką "rudą" bluzę z białym futerkiem, ma również "lisi ogon" jako kołnierz. Włosy ma spięte czarną gumką do włosów, tworząc prawie 1 metrową kitkę. Również z włosów wystaje para miniaturowych uszu lisa. Ma czarne legginsy w pomarańczowe plamki, posiada czarne buty na koturnach z różowymi sznurówkami, jej buty posiadają "wcięcie na palce".(są bardzo wygodne!) Miejsce pochodzenia Pensylwania - stan w północno-wschodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, pomiędzy rzeką Delaware a jeziorem Erie. Pensylwania graniczy od północy z kandyjską prowincją Ontario (poprzez jezioro Erie) oraz ze stanem Nowy Jork, od wschodu w dalszym ciągu z Nowym Jorkiem oraz z New Jersey, od południa z Delaware, Maryland i Zachodnią Wirginią i od zachodu z Ohio.Największe miasta to: Filadelfia, Pittsburgh i Allentown. Stolicą jest Harrisburg. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftJednorożec – stworzenie fantastyczne, występujące w mitach i legendach, posiadające jeden róg pośrodku czoła. Najwcześniej opisane przez Ktezjasza w V-IV w. p.n.e.; Pliniusz Starszy dodał mu jeszcze łeb jelenia, stopy słonia i ogon lwa. W średniowieczu przedstawiano go z głową i korpusem białego (rzadziej czerwono-czarnego) konia, dodając niekiedy nogi jelenia i lwi ogon. Jednorożca uważano za jedyne zwierzę mające odwagę atakować słonia, posiadające tak ostre kopyta, że jedno ich uderzenie rozcina słoniowi brzuch. thumb|leftKitsune (duch lisa) - Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Według podań starożytnej Japonii, lisy i ludzie żyli kiedyś bardzo blisko ze sobą, co doprowadziło do powstania wielu legend o tych stworzeniach. W tradycji japońskiej kitsune są ściśle związane z Inari, bóstwem shintō, któremu służą jako (czasem w postaci duchów) posłańcy. Ta rola wzmocniła nadprzyrodzone znaczenie lisa. Im więcej kitsune posiada ogonów, tym jest mądrzejszym i potężniejszym, aż do najpotężniejszych dziewięcio-ogoniastych lisich duchów. Relacje (kiedyś tu się coś pojawi. Albo nie hihihi <3) Rodzina Tata jest spoko i w ogóle jest ciekawy, lubi trumnokoszykówkę (zmusza mnie do gry ;-;). Mama jest, ehh... ciągle próbuje mi wytłumaczyć jak się "spawnuje" większą ilość ogonów, lecz wystarczy mi jeden. Lubi jazz i ma brata Nataniela (bekowy typo). Dalsza rodzina Moja kuzynka Beatnie Fox, lub wujek Nataniel Fox. Lubię ich. Przyjaciele tak samo jak poniżej :D Znajomi Hello darknes, my old friend. (nie no żartuje xD) Wrogowie Wilkołaki z liceum półksiężycowego (nie wszystkie, tylko ta "elita"). Miłość Nie poruszajmy tego tematu. (Nigdy się nie zauroczyłam, meeh :/) Zwierzak Fenek o imieniu Zenko, gdy jest zestresowany lub wkurzony nazywam go Yako. Kocham go, mimo że ma jeden ogon. (Zupełnie jak ja) Zainteresowania Anime i manga (kocha shoujo), gotowanie, make-up. Umiejętności *Lewitowanie 2 centymetry nad ziemią (to dość zawstydzające jak na ducha lisa, uhhh.) *Odradzanie i silna magia (której nie wiem jak kontrolować.) *Dobry słuch (moc lisa) *Szybko biega, dzięki temu dobiegnie na spóźniony autobus (to też jest zawstydzające!) Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Plik:Cytat1.png Prędzej zacznę lewitować, niż to zadziałaPlik:Cytat2.png - Adele w jednym z webisodów Plik:Cytat1.png Przepraszam, kłaczek, albo nie, to twoja zapchlona sierść!Plik:Cytat2.png - do jednego z wilkołaków Plik:Cytat1.png O holibka, nie fikaj tak bo w Ciebie Avadą trafię!Plik:Cytat2.png - do wkurzającej koleżanki Plik:Cytat1.png Nie mam co najmniej 3 ogonów, ale ty jesteś mądry jak zombie wilczku.Plik:Cytat2.png - do wilkołaka z 'elity' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Po 1 lisim ogonie, trzech kolorowych rogach i płaszczu/bluzie. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: -Złodziejka ogonów, -Adele, -Dele, -Długa kita, -Czarująca lisica, -Zołza, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''',,Co nie jeden ogon, tym mądrzejsza Kitsune, więc weź się do roboty, bo nie masz ani jednego. '''Najbardziej lubi: -kiedy potwory nie nazywają ją lisicą lub zołzą, -24 odcinkowe shoujo, -przyprawy z ciepłych krajów, (z zimnych też są dobre :S) -Donuty, (Czy ktoś powiedział DoNuTY?!, ja je kocham, nie lubię!) ...a najmniej:- kiedy potwory myślą, że jeśli potrą moje rogi to będą mieli dłuższe życie albo zdrowie, (najśmieszniejsze jest to, że najczęściej są to wampiry, haha. Ale bez jaj nie lubię dotykania moich rogów, to jak jak bym dotknęła nogę danej osoby i ją pocierała, creepy!) -koci miętki, jej zapach jest odrażający, o smaku nie wspomnę!, -jeśli ktoś mówi, że moje uszy to miniatury miniaturek! (przynajmniej mi nie przeszkadzają). -Kiedy ktoś mówi, że rudego nie przefarbuje! Bzdura! Zwierzak: ''' Fenek o imieniu Zenko, gdy jest zestresowany lub wkurzony nazywam go Yako. Kocham go, mimo że ma jeden ogon. (Zupełnie jak ja) '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Trumnofonu i...szczotki do włosów i sierści. 'Ulubiony kolor: ' Brzoskwiniowy (kolor lubię, ale owoc niezbyt) 'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' nie ma piętrowego łóżka, myśli, że w nocy widzi z dołu aligatory chcące pożreć ją. 'Ciekawostka: ' ma obsesje na punkcie Lay'sów o smaku salsa, (stworzyła ją BlackyNoir12) Portrayals thumb|left|92pxW rolę Adelaide wcieliła by się Camilla Luddington, znana między innymi z "Wiliam i Kate". W serialu animowanym głosu użyczyła by jej również Camilla. W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyła by Anna Wodzyńska. Serie Basic Ockaaxd.png Na co dzień ubrana jest w płaszcz pod kolor różowej brzoskwini oraz pomarańczowy. Pod płaszczem ma lekką "rudą" bluzę z białym futerkiem, ma również "lisi ogon" jako kołnierz. Włosy ma spięte czarną gumką do włosów, tworząc prawie 1 metrową kitkę. Również z włosów wystaje para miniaturowych uszu lisa. Ma czarne legginsy w pomarańczowe plamki, posiada czarne buty na koturnach z różowymi sznurówkami, jej buty posiadają "wcięcie na palce".(są bardzo wygodne!) Do jej zestawu dołączona jest czarna torba z lisim ogonem wyposażona w długi pasek. W zestawie jest brzoskwiniowa szczotka i stojak. Do Adele również jest dodany Yako/Zenko. School's Out Ockafox.jpg Adele w tej serii ma rozprostowane włosy, ma założony brązowy kapelusz na głowie z niebieską wstążką i przylepioną na niej białą gwiazdką. ZMa założoną żółto-niebiesko-różową bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami, na bluzce ma założone ogrodniczki zakończone spódniczką. Założone ma niebieskie pod kolanówki które na kolanach mają jasnożółtą gwiazdkę. Na nogach ma założone niebieskie trampko-koturny. W tej serii ma niebieski zafarbowany pasemek na ogonie. Na przed ramieniu ma założone "rękawki", które mają kolor pomarańczoworóżowy. Do lalki dołączony jest stojak i szczotka koloru brzoskwiniowego.' Dead Tired Deadtired.jpg SDCCE Dddsd.jpg Fangtastic Gala Scan.jpg Galeria Adelaide Skulette.png Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:BlackyNoir12 Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie